


Senju Dominance

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Jiraiya Is Not Happy About It, Daddy Issues, Especially When Everyone Thought The Great Kami Of Shinobi Was Dead, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Immortality, Senju Clan-centric, Senju Hashirama Moves In, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Jiraiya has the perfect life as far as he is concerned. He sure did not need his uncle coming in to ruin it all. But when his only child has the mokuton, Jiraiya might find that he has no choice.
Relationships: Jiraiya & Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya & Senju Hashirama, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Hidori & Senju Hashirama
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on…come on…come on…” a ten-year-old white-haired child by the name of Midori had her hands stretched out and glowing. She had summoned forth this itty bitty sap which was refusing to grow. She tried pulling out more of her chakra, but that only resulted in more leaves growing on the shoot.

“You know, I couldn’t call forth much else than that when I was at your age either.”

Midori whipped her head around, her heart rate rising in panic. No one should be out here. She had crossed the village boundary specifically so that she would not be caught. 

She then saw him drawing closer.

“It is rather late for you to be out at this hour, young Midori.”

Midori’s eyes went wide. How did this man with that long brown hair _know_ her name? She couldn’t very well ask this man. He was surely an enemy. She pulled out a kunai from her back pocket getting ready to fight.

This man only laughed at her.

“Oh come now Midori, I’m no enemy.”

“Oh really, with skulking around the outside of the village. You’re looking for a way to infiltrate it, _aren’t_ you?” She hissed.

Her small brown eyes narrowed against the man’s bigger brown ones.

“Ah, perhaps the question I should be asking you is what are you doing outside the boundaries of the barrier, young one?” 

Midori bit into her lip. This man was sounding ever so sanctimonious at the moment. In fact, he was sounding like all the other shinobi in the village, talking down to her because she was the daughter of the great Sannin pervert, Jiraiya. 

“Well, it looks like I’m going to have to kill you!” Midori declared, adopting the latest fighting stance that she had learnt in the academy.

The man’s eyes were glowing and glowing until he burst out laughing. Midori only clenched her blade that much harder.

“Oh, but _why_ Midori…are you scared I’m going to tell everyone that you have it, the mokuton?”

Midori then set into motion, charging right at the man as she jumped and aimed to bring the kunai down. Suddenly there were vines upon vines coming out at her, wrapping around her and then pinning her against the ground. 

“What the fuck?!” Midori squawked.

“Language, Midori…” Midori looked up to see the man pulling the kunai from out of her grip. “Honestly, I would have thought my nephew taught you _better_ manners than that!”

Midori struggled against the vines, as her eyes widened. These were…these surely couldn’t be…

“Oh my, has little Midori figured it out?” The man asked her as the vines lifted her from the ground. Her eyes fall to the man’s hands and the way he was moving them. He was…he was controlling the vines.

“How…? That’s…that can’t be possible…only…only…only he has…”

The man was smiling at her wide but Midori refused to say it. It couldn’t be true, she would not believe it, she _wouldn’t_.

“Imposter! _Imposter_!” Midori yelled as she did everything to twist and turn against these vines.

“ _IMPOSTER_!” She screamed.

The man let out a long groan:

“First it’s my nephew who refuses to engage with me and then it’s his daughter who refuses to believe that I am even still alive.”

“IMPOSTER!” Midori howled and then found herself getting pulled away in a mixture of vines.

“Let’s get you back home Midori. I can’t think that your father would be pleased that you’re out _this_ late!” The man sighed.

“Imposter! Imposter! There was only one Hashirama Senju and you’re _not_ him!” Midori continued to scream as she got whisked back into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The argument...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest who left kudos, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)
> 
> Thank you subscriber, thank you for believing in this story :)
> 
> 65 hits on the first chapter! It looks like this idea is being well received. Feedback/comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :)

“Go to your room!” That was the evening greeting Midori received from her father from the moment he opened the door. But her father didn’t seem to be paying attention to her, but the man standing behind her.

“ _Now_ Midori!” her father snapped. But Midori stayed, what could have her father so angry and defensive? Did he…did he know who this man was?

“Do you know who this man…?”

It was in a flash that Midori saw the rage in her father’s eyes as he struck her right across the face. Her eyes stung as she put her hand to her cheek.

“Don’t make me tell you a third time, brat!”

Midori pressed her lips together. She wanted to cry, cause a ruckus, why was her father being so mean to her? But she moved into the house as he let her pass. She turned around to see her father closing the gap, blocking her way to leave again.

“You know I don’t approve of child abuse, nephew.” Midori heard the man say.

“ _Don’t_ call me that and don’t interfere with _my_ family.” Midori heard her father hiss back.

“Don’t interfere…hmm, you have a lot of rage Jiraiya and if you keep ignoring it, you will end up taking it out on an innocent…” Midori heard the man beginning to say.

“Hey Midori, don’t _make_ me tell you again!” Her father snapped and that had Midori running right up the stairs. She could listen from there, things were about to get intense, she was sure of it!

……………

The first thing Midori did when she entered her room was run to open her window wide. Her ‘uncle’ Orochimaru was probably sleeping in his lab tonight. Meanwhile, her mother Tsunade and her ‘big sis’ Shizune wouldn’t be coming home yet. They were on the hospital night shift.

No one would hear her opening the window.

“You have no right to turn up at my house! And you have no right to interact with _my_ child!” Midori heard her father shout.

“Oh really, nephew, just because you _refuse_ to accept your Senju parentage doesn’t mean that I’m _not_ your clan head.” Midori heard the man shout back.

It was good that their house was in one of the secluded upmarket parts of the village, otherwise, all the neighbours would be hearing this argument.

“You’re _not_ my clan head!” Midori heard her father snap back.

“I raised you, boy, don’t you _ever_ forget that!” Midori heard the man bellow back.

“Oh yes, the great first Hokage and his wife taking in the poor little white-haired orphan even as his dip shit brother refused to claim him…!” Midori heard the painful sarcasm in her father’s voice.

“Don’t you dare…don’t you dare speak ill of my brother, boy…don’t…”

“Oh yeah fine brother of yours, I take great pleasure in pissing all over his grave every free moment that I…”

Midori then heard her father getting cut off the sound of a sharp slap. Midori rubbed at her own cheek. Oh ho, ho, did he get a slap too? This man was… _interesting_ …

“I will not have you speak ill of the dead, _nephew_. I _will_ not…” Midori heard the man hiss.

“Oh really...” Just who was this man’s brother and why did her father hate him so much?

“He didn’t give a _damn_ about me when he was alive, so why should I give a _damn_ about him now that he’s dead.” Midori heard her father hiss.

Then there was silence. Midori found herself hanging over the edge of her window pane just to catch a glimpse of the tops of her head.

“You’re a Senju, Jiraiya and it’s time for you to accept that.” Midori heard the man finally say.

She heard her father laugh back:

“Oh no, I’m not.”

“Oh yes, you are.” Midori heard the man rebut her father.

“Oh no, I’m not. I would much rather remain an orphan rather than…” Midori then heard it, there was this deep anger, this deep hurt in her father’s voice. She almost felt sorry for him.

“Then accept me back into your life, nephew and let us rebuild the Senju clan.” Rebuild the Senju? Hmm, would that mean that the other clans would stop looking down on her because of who her father was?

“You just want me as a way back into the village after being _dead_ for so many decades, immortal…” Her father’s voice was becoming more subdued but the hatred in it made her want to shiver in fear.

“Nephew, please, apart from you, Tsuna, Midori and I, there are no Senju left…”

When Midori heard the man say that, something in her clicked. If her father would become Senju too, would she become pure Senju? The other clans would surely not look down on one of the founding clans of the village, the Senju clan were practically royalty…

“It’s time you leave. You may need me, but I most certainly do _not_ need you.” 

After that Midori was certain that her father was going to slam the door right in that man’s face. Midori had done that a few times when she was pissed off with the latest clan head to make a snide comment about her father’s this and her father’s that.

“I’m not leaving _Jiraiya_ …” Midori heard the man declare. “You have no right to keep me from my family.” 

Midori heard her father growl:

“They are my family, not yours. I know you want to get into my house, but I’m in charge and I’m not going to let you just _barge_ in and take over.”

Take over? How would this man take over? What would he be taking over?

“You’re being irrational nephew.” Midori heard the man say.

“Leave…now. I can take care of my _own_ family.” Midori heard her father hiss.

“Oh _really_ , nephew, even though young Midori has inherited my mokuton abilities…?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori kicks up a fuss the next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guests who left kudos!
> 
> Welcome to those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story after the last chapter! 
> 
> Feedback/comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated :)

The day was perfect, the morning was perfect, last night was crap. Last night was _so_ crap. Last night Jiraiya was so sure that he had finally put an end to the Hashirama problem once and for all. But then he had had to drop that news on him, surely Midori, _his_ baby girl couldn’t have _that_ kekkai genkai. 

“Midori! Midori!”

Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts to the shouts of his wife Tsunade’s agitated screams and door banging.

“ _Open_ the door!”

Jiraiya moved to the middle of the stairway. It was he moved from the stairs, that Jiraiya saw Orochimaru coming from the other side.

Orochimaru’s face portrayed the same confusion that Jiraiya was feeling. 

“Come out brat, I’m not going to have you miss breakfast!” The two male Sannin watched as their teammate screamed.

“ _No_!” They finally heard Midori yelling back from the other side of the door.

Jiraiya then watched as Tsunade pulled back and looked towards him confused. Tsunade was the one who was quick to anger, he was the calm parent.

Though it was Orochimaru who asked the question:

“Hey, what’s eating at Midori. She can’t be having a teenage tantrum, she is only ten-years-old.” 

Why would Midori be…? Jiraiya looked down at his hands. Oh, he had slapped her last night. Guilt clenched his gut. He had hurt his baby girl, even though he had sworn that he would actually love his child, unlike his _own_ father.

Fucking bastard.

“Midori…princess…” Jiraiya tentatively put his hand onto her door.

“Fuck off!” she screamed at him in response.

Jiraiya looked to Tsunade. She had her eyebrows raised. Oh, thank goodness Midori had not been _that_ rude to her. Tsunade was a look quicker to anger then him… _usually_.

“Now…now…chibi hime come have breakfast, I’ll let you have extra chocolate spread this morning…”

“Not interested…” Jiraiya heard her snapping back. He turned away from the door and saw his fellow teammates looking at him with confusion. Midori _adored_ all chocolate.

“Ah come on chibi hime, you can even smear it all over the fruit just like you used to do when you were still in your high chair.” 

Jiraiya could see Tsunade pulling faces off on his side. Oh, he and Tsunade had had _real_ fun during that time, having to have baths along with her. Midori loved her chocolate and she loved sharing it…with _everyone_. 

“Midori dear, just because there are no academy classes doesn’t mean you can miss breakfast the most important meal of the day…” Orochimaru added his own thoughts to the matter. Midori stayed silent as Jiraiya clenched his teeth. Midori was not like this. She was polite. She was respectful. And most she certainly didn’t disregard her elders.

This was all Hashirama’s fault. His influence was already seeping into his family life. 

And then it was Tsunade who snapped, punching the wall which left cracks in its path. 

“My hime…there’s no need for you to lose your temper so…” Jiraiya put his hands forward as if to quell her.

Tsunade glared at him and then spoke to him in a tell me or else voice.

“What did _you_ do, Jiraiya?” 

A sweat dropped ran down the side of Jiraiya’s face. He put his hands up in defence. 

“Nothing my hime, nothing…”

“Daddy is a big fat mean jerk!” Jiraiya grit her teeth because of course Midori had to scream there right there and now.

“Oh, is he? Tell me what did _Daddy_ do?” Tsunade’s voice was starting to promise Jiraiya pain. Jiraiya might be a hands-on parent, but when Tsunade caught a whiff of their child hurting and Jiraiya being the cause of it…

Jiraiya could only shudder at the consequences.

“He _slapped_ me.” Midori huffed.

Uh-oh. Jiraiya was no sensor but he could feel Tsunade’s inner rage bubbling right on to the surface.

“Slap Midori did you?” Tsunade was getting up close and right in his face. Jiraiya could feel her practically breathing on him. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Huh, huh, _huh_ …” 

Jiraiya was having to move back as Tsunade continued to scream in his face. She had a very dangerous look on her face. The only other time she had had that look was when he was still been peeping. She had beat him close to death. Jiraiya had still been trying to fill the hole in his heart from his bastard sire treating him as little better than a fly.

Things only stung more now because he now knew that by Tobirama Senju rejecting him, it had been his _own_ father pushing him away. 

Screw Hashirama for making him aware of it!

“Nothing, anata, nothing. Everything is…”

Then first smack right down the middle of Jiraiya’s skull. Dear kami, it was starting.

“Hime, hime, please, please, have, have mercy…”

“Mercy, mercy, I am only repaying the favour. We don’t use physical discipline with Midori, Jiraiya, it's the rule that _you_ created!”

After that Jiraiya didn’t fight, he didn’t even try to defend himself. Tsunade's strikes then came down on him and soon after Jiraiya was sure that he could hear bones cracking. 

First Hashirama had come between him and his baby girl. Now Hashirama’s mere presence was starting to cause tension between him and Tsunade. He didn’t want Hashirama anywhere near _his_ marriage. What if Hashirama disagreed with his and Tsunade’s union because they were cousins?

Sometime later when Jiraiya felt his limbs aching and his ears buzzing. He heard Midori’s door opening. Then Midori stuck her head out.

She was looking at him as much as he was looking at her. Then she was looking at his lumps and bumps, and then she had the nerve to smile.

Jiraiya breathed and breathed and breathed. Jiraiya would stay calm. He had to stay calm. Midori was coming out now. Midori seemed to feel vindicated but Jiraiya sure didn’t. He still had to question her if what Hashirama had said was actually true…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama, Midori's shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to FanManga28, Queen_off_Sweaters, The_crimson_angel_asha, rogueofspace, Eeveebattler4 and the 7 guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> I have had this chapter mostly written for a while, I thought I would post it!

So Hashirama had not gotten in the house.

Hashirama had had to wait outside like a dog without a home.

So when Midori finally exited from her father’s house, Hashirama immediately leapt into action. Jiraiya was still being stubborn, but Hashirama was desperate and wasn’t against using Midori as his way into Jiraiya’s house.

After all, what was a man _without_ a home, _without_ a clan? In his first life, Hashirama had sacrificed his clan, his happiness for the village, now in his second life as an immortal, Hashirama was desperate to hold onto what little clan members he had left behind.

Midori…she so did look like her father, her grandfather, Hashirama’s mother… 

History books lauded Hashirama’s darker features as the sign of Senju royalty. Hashirama had always hated it, the way many seemed to think that Tobirama was the odd Senju out. 

Poor Tobirama.

His little brother had been so angry.

His little brother had been so unsure of himself.

His little brother had rejected his _own_ blood, his own son.

And then there was something that Hashirama recognised within the eyes of the villagers. The same disdain that many had for Tobirama, they now had for his grandniece.

And they did not even have the decency to hide it!

Hashirama continued to move through the village. Midori made his heart swell in pride. She kept her head high, she went about her duties even as Hashirama’s ears burned with what he heard. 

“Just look at how proud _his_ seed is…”

Proud, proud, of course, Midori should be proud. She was the product of both his and Tobirama’s bloodline. 

“Her mere existence sullies the great Senju bloodline.”

Rage filtered through Hashirama’s body. Rage made him wanted to defuse from the nearby tree where he had morphed into and clobber those bastards for daring to say such a thing.

Midori… She was a miracle. A happy miracle. She looked so much like her father, her grandfather, but she had his bloodline, _his_ bloodline. She was the perfect culmination of the great power of the Senju clan. 

Well, their clan could be great once he was in charge again.

“That pervert _dared_ to lay with the illustrious princess Tsunade and get a child of her.”

Yes, yes…the Uchihas married their cousins, the Hyūgas did too, that was why they were still so powerful.

“That girl does not deserve to hold the Senju name…”

Hashirama felt like he was going to explode. Damn it, damn it, but…but he could not just show his face. Jiraiya had not let him in, and until Jiraiya did that, Hashirama was forever separated from his clan. 

And then there was a scream. Hashirama’s attention returned to Midori. Midori was no longer going about her daily business. She was getting upfront and personal with a stall owner, the last one to speak…

“What did _you_ say?”

And Hashirama was not the only one who shivered at the sound of Midori’s voice, at the sight of her aura…

She might be like her father in so many ways. But at this point in time, Midori was just like her mother…when her mother was very _very_ angry.

Hashirama remembered Tsunade’s temper at Midori’s age, now it must be ten times worse, a hundred maybe…?

“Ur…ur Princess Midori…why…why don’t you run along now…”

And then Hashirama wanted to explode. They called her princess to her just after slagging her off. Such disrespect to his bloodline…

“Hmm, yes, I’ll run along now and go tell Mama about the yucky things you said about my Daddy.”

Hashirama watched as the stall owner and many others close by were going pale, _very_ pale…

“Midori! _Hey_ Midori!”

The anger seemed to drain away from Midori at the sound of that voice, even as Hashirama wanted to let his mokuton rip through the entire village square.

And when Hashirama finally regained control of his emotions, he blinked realising there was a blank space where Midori was supposed to be. 

Hashirama panicked.

“Come on don’t be baka, she inherited your mokuton, finding her will be easy.”

There he went, talking to himself again. He had been along for far too long. He was not cut out to be alone. Tobirama had been with him when he had gone into hibernation. Hashirama’s last wish for Tobirama had been to acknowledge Jiraiya as his son. And seeing as he was fighting for that now, Tobirama had ignored him.

“Oh Tobi… Don’t you realise all the trouble that Madara did to get Jiraiya from the enemy territory for you? You just couldn’t swallow your pride that you had been the target for a honeypot mission…”

Then Hashirama caught it, the scent of the vanilla, the scent of the climbing clematis. Midori? That was Midori’s chakra. She might have his Kekkai Genkai, but she was also different from him.

“Hey Hidori, are you sure you want to target the market place for our next prank?” Hashirama heard the sound of a boy’s voice.

“Mother and Father expect me to hold my head up high, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get back at them! It’s not my fault that my father was the son of a prostitute.”

Hashirama’s eyes went wide. Tobirama’s granddaughter was getting targetted because of that. But Midori was his direct descendant, a Senju. And Senjus were royalty.

Damm Tobirama for being so selfish about this. Hashirama would stand by. He was sure that Midori could not get into _too_ much trouble. Should he tell Jiraiya? No, no, if he wanted a way into his family, she was the best way to get in.

And Jiraiya would just have to accept that he, Hashirama, was not Tobirama.


End file.
